The Ship's Wheel
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: The Ship's Wheel: Carolyn coaxes Daniel into sharing one of his fantasies with her and she decides to make It come true…but when opportunity presents itself, where is the good Captain?


_Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick __**(Josephine Leslie)**__and 20__th__Century Fox._

**_Also_**_thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

_I enjoyed doing 'The Master Lock' and I have decided to turn this into a loosely connected fantasy series. Small stories about Carolyn and her Captain being caught or nearly caught in intimate moments; these will stay placed in the mature classification due to adult sexual situations (which will stay suggestive and not graphic). So I hope you don't mind as I have some fun with this._

**_The Ship's Wheel: Carolyn coaxes Daniel into sharing one of his fantasies with her and she decides to make It come true…but when opportunity presents itself, where is the good Captain?_**

**Fantasy Series - #2**

**The Ship's Wheel**

The wine was very good, and after a couple of glasses of the lovely red, she found herself leaning against Daniel's chest, his arm around her, and she sighed contentedly. What a wonderful way to end a day.

"You are entirely too content far too early in the evening," the Captain admonished her softy.

"You have only yourself to blame. Seducing me with good wine."

"Seducing? Hardly," he said in a dry voice and sipped his wine. "You know where we'd be if I had applied myself to that endeavor." His eyes lifted to the nearby bed.

"Maybe,' she said, not willing to concede he was right even though she knew he was.

He only lowered his eyes and gave her a sensuous smile that she knew he only used with her. She shivered and not from being cold, as he Captain slowly ran his hand along her arm.

"Most certainly," he whispered in her ear.

She drew back and waited for him to look into her eyes again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering something," she said.

'And what would that be?"

"I've asked before, but you never share this with me. What are your fantasies?"

"My fantasies?" He gave her a smile and his clear blue eyes were filled with love for her. "Those and my prayers are answered by having you in my life," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good answer, Daniel, but not the one I'm looking for."

"No?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"No. You know what sort of answer I want."

"Sexual fantasies? You don't want me to discuss this with you."

"Yes, I do, and why wouldn't I?"

"It is something than a man does not discuss with a woman, especially one he regards as his wife.'

Carolyn smiled at his affection but knew he was trying to sidestep her discussion. "Another lovely answer, thank you."

"You are most welcome,' he said, believing the question had been deflected.

"Now, what are you fantasies?" Carolyn's green eyes stared into his and he sighed.

"It is not a proper discussion for us to have."

"But one you would have with one of your paramours?" she said, only a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"All right, yes, sometimes we would discuss….things…" he frowned, clearly uncomfortable with this discussion.

"And what things would you discuss?" Carolyn pressed. "What secrets did you talk about?"

"You really want me to tell you what kind of fantasies men have?"

"Daniel, really! I'm a mother with two children; I have a pretty good idea about men's fantasies." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "And the only man's fantasies that I care about are yours…"

"You don't know what you are asking," he said, but considered sharing some of his secrets with her.

"I bet I do." She brushed her lips across his ear as she whispered into it. "I shared my fantasy based on one of your adventures and we had a wonderful time with it.'

"Yes, until Martha came in," he said with a deep chuckle.

'But at least she left quickly so that we could carry on." She shrugged. "She was due for a raise anyway."

"Umm," he made a non-committal sound.

"Daniel, come on, confess."

"I shall tell you one of my most male fantasies, and if it puts you off I maintain the right to say 'I told you so."

"Fair enough," she agreed, glad that he was finally willing to share this most private of areas with her.

The Captain stood up, set their wine glasses on a nearby table, and took her hand as he pulled her up from the loveseat they had been sitting on.

"Daniel?" she asked as he led her across the Master Suite. She thought they were going to talk about it, not immediately put his fantasy into effect. He only laughed at the apprehensive look on her face.

"I'm only going to tell you about it," he assured her.

"Where are we going?"

"The balcony," he said, and led her out to it. He placed her hands on the ship's wheel, and stood close behind her. "Look out at the sea," he said. "I spent most of my life on the sea, and loved every second of it, even when it was more than difficult. The sea is in my blood. This ship's wheel was from my first ship, my first love she was, a fine vessel. You are much like her."

"You just compared me with a ship! Gee, thanks!" she scowled.

"No, you mistake my meaning," he laughed. "I mean that you are in my blood to, in a way that no other woman has ever been, in a way that only you can be. This ship's wheel is from the first vessel that I loved, and you are the only woman I have ever loved. And you are both flawless and beautiful in very different ways," he breathed into her ear and she shivered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And what does this have to do with your fantasy?"

He paused and she could tell he was reluctant to speak.

"Daniel, you promised."

"Very well." He paused, and she knew he was trying to find the right words to express what it was that he really wanted. "Since you and my first vessel are the things I love most I have….well that is….I have sometimes imagined how it would have been to have you with me at sea, to be able to love you on my ship, as I was steering the ship, taking it through the crashing waves, I would be taking you as well…" he dropped his voice to a seductive whisper and pressed his body against her back, pulling her against him, and she felt his desire pressing against her. He began to nuzzle her neck and she lost herself in the feelings he always seemed to evoke in her. "To take you here against the ship's wheel…would be…compelling…" he nuzzled her neck again, but after a moment separated himself from her. "Now, are you put off by my base desires?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she said and turned around in his arms to kiss him.

They stayed lip locked for a few minutes until they had to come up for air.

"I find your idea intriguing," Carolyn said, a twinkle in her green eyes.

"You do?" He laughed. "You constantly astound me. If I had said anything remotely like this to a lady in my day I would have been slapped at the very least. Yet, I consider you a lady and you are willing to entertain such ideas. You constantly amaze me, Carolyn Muir."

"Yes, well just remember I have my fantasies too. And if I help yours come true then I'd like you to help mine come true as well."

"I believe that could be arranged," he said and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"You would consider this?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I find the idea, enticing," She paused. "But we'll have to plan it."

"No, that's part of it, it can't be planned, and it has to be unplanned, immediate, raw passion…." He blue eyes filled with desire and she suddenly felt quite warm.

"But the children? Martha?"

"We will have to lock the door, evening or night is fine as we would be rather exposed…" His eyes lighted with anticipation, and thought she'd never admit it, she felt a bit of a thrill at the brazenness of such an act that was all but in public. "I can make sure they are asleep."

Carolyn took a deep breath, running his fantasy through her head, the feel of him against her as she hung onto the wheel of his ship, as he steered the course through the waves, knowing that they were the two things he loved most in life, as he joined her in the most intimate of ways.

"Carolyn?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Yes," she breathed, blinked and met his gaze. "Yes, let's make your fantasy real."

"Really?' he asked in growling voice, one that he only used when he was feeling amorous.

"Really, but not here, not tonight, I'm feeling more conventional tonight," she said and pulled his head down for a long, deep kiss. Their mouths opened and they breathed each other in, tongues battling for supremacy, they parted to breathe, and Carolyn dropped her hand, running it over the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes and groaned at her touch, pushing himself against her.

"Lock the door," she whispered.

"The children are up, they have homework," he said, trying to be coherent as her hands continued to arouse him.

"I don't want to wait, we'll just have to be quick," she said.

"You're sure?"

"Now, yes. Lock the door."

The Captain turned halfway to the door, and with a twist of his hand, it was locked. He picked her up easily and carried her to the bed, playfully dropping her on it. She held up her arms as he pulled her blouse off her, and quickly disposed of her bra, and skirt, leaving only her panties. With a wave of his hand, his clothes were gone and he leaned over to kiss her, his mouth engulfing hers. When she needed to breathe, he gently removed her black lace panties, kissing his way up her thighs, stopping to spread her legs so that he could use his mouth and most talented tongue on her most intimate area. She began to squirm and buck under his ministrations and he smiled. She reached for him and pulled him up to her, kissing his lips in a fierce manner, then she reached for him, and stroked him. He groaned and nudged her legs apart. She moaned as he entered her and they began their loving dance that they had completed many times before.

"Oh, Daniel," she moaned his name, remembering not to scream as he worked to complete her with his every movement, his every thrust bringing her closer.

He covered her mouth with his to prevent their cries from escaping the room, as she climaxed, tightening around him, and with a final erratic thrust he came, completing their own intimate dance of love once again.

It was three weeks after Carolyn had spoken with Daniel about his fantasy and neither one of them had mentioned it since that time, but she had been thinking about it since. She was quite intrigued by it, but had to find a good time to make it happen. She knew that planning would take all sense of adventure out of it but she did want to make sure that the kids were either out of the house, or sound asleep, and she was sure she could find some excuse to get Martha out of the way.

Then without any planning on her part the kids had been invited for a sleepover at their friends tonight, she had agreed readily knowing that she would be able to use the information to her benefit and to surprise Daniel in a way that he wasn't expecting. She smiled to herself knowing it would be a most eventful night, one that she was anticipating with relish. The thought of fulfilling his fantasy had her rather keyed up and she thought she was looking to it more than he was at this point.

The rest of her day passed uneventfully and Carolyn was relieved when Martha begged off from having dinner with her, saying instead that she had a date with Ed and was on her way to town. Martha gave her a strange look as Carolyn all but pushed her out the door, and waved goodbye as she drove off.

She watched and saw that the sun was beginning to set, and smiled to herself. She hadn't seen Daniel all day and even though this was to be an impromptu event, she wanted to prepare herself a bit, make sure she looked nice, and smelled nice. It might be a fantasy, but it was his fantasy and she wanted to make it as lovely as possible for him.

She cleaned up and took a little extra time with her bathroom etiquette, with her makeup, and with her perfume. Pleased with herself, she chose a skirt that was maneuverable in case she didn't manage to get out of it as she assumed was part of what he imagined. Almost embarrassed, she put on her crotchless panties. She laughed at herself as there was absolutely no one around and no reason to be embarrassed but she was. Despite her brave words, she had never thought about fulfilling her or anyone else's fantasies until she was with Daniel. Now, much to her amusement, she was more than intrigued in following through on both of their fantasies, within reason, of course. She quietly pulled on her panties wondering what the Captain would think of this invention. She assumed he would like this kind of modern progress.

Then, smiling, she regarded herself in the mirror and was pleased with her appearance. She frowned as she looked out the window and heard the wind kick up. It seemed the skies were darkening and that a storm may be on its way. Oh, well, no matter, that was not about to deter her from her purpose.

"Daniel, where are you?" she called and was surprised when he didn't appear. Impatient she called again. "Daniel?"

There was no response so she searched the emotional link they had somehow established that often allowed her to know he was there even before he appeared to her, and did not feel him in the house. How odd, he hadn't said anything about leaving when she had seen him earlier in the morning. Disappointed, she sat down in the wing chair. This was quite depressing, all dressed up and no place to go. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing him to be here with her, but he didn't appear. Blast! She closed her eyes and tried not to cry from her disappointment. Deep breaths, she reminded herself, it's not the end of the world, and there will be another opportunity.

She leaned her head back against the chair and realized she was quite comfortable. With a yawn, she nestled into the chair and closed her eyes. Just a quick catnap would probably make her feel better, just a few minutes…

The sound of a nearby thunderclap woke her from her sleep; she snapped her head up, her heart racing at the unexpected noise. She yelped when the lightning revealed a man standing before her that abruptly pulled her from the chair and into his embrace, kissing her fiercely. She knew those lips and relaxed within the embrace of her true love, the one and only Captain Daniel Gregg.

When they broke apart, they regarded each other in the darkness and she saw the hungry look on his face. He arched an eyebrow at her in question and she nodded. With hands clasped he opened the french windows to the elements and the storm blew into the room. Wind, and rain highlighted by an occasional thunderclap. It was actually a garden variety storm but built anticipation for what they were about to do, Carolyn couldn't help herself, she was excited and without warning put her hands on either side of Daniel's face and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. She heard him groan through the kiss and knew he was as hot and bothered as she was feeling at the moment.

When they broke apart she took a moment and regarded the storm outside.

"You?" she whispered.

"Not yet." There was an amused expression on his face. "Did I ever tell you that it is not just anger that can cause the storm around Gull Cottage to become more…. Intense," his kisses trailed down her neck.

"Really?" she gave him an equally amused smile. "Then are we going to get noisy?"

"Very," he whispered in her ear, and then opened his mouth to her as if to devour her.

Dinner with Ed hadn't gone as planned, and he was feeling sick, so there was nothing to do but go home. She did not feel like nursing him along as he was certainly old enough to take care of himself. The storm that blew up was not unexpected as storms had been forecast for most of the day, it was only a matter of when it would happen. She expected the drive back to be uneventful and hoped that the Captain wasn't in a foul mood as she hated dealing with the sudden storms that his rages caused, and with a storm already happening she could only imagine how bad the storm would be if he added his rage to it. Hoping for the best she got into the car and began to drive back to Gull Cottage.

They stood by the ship's wheel, her gripping it as if she were steering it, the Captain so close behind her that there was no room between them. He had unbuttoned her blouse and disposed of it, his hands now caressing her breasts, kneading them as he placed kisses down her neck and back. She groaned as she leaned back against him, and felt his arousal push against her, still in the fabric of his pants.

"Daniel," she gasped, and felt him undo the buckle of his pants as they dropped to the floor with a satisfying thud. Now he pressed against her and she felt only him. He lifted her skirt and reached for her panties.

She almost laughed at the puzzled expression on his face when he found that her panties had a large hole in the center.

"Crothless panties," she said. "A modern invention…I was anticipating tonight."

"You will have to wear them more often," he breathed into her ear and with a gentle thrust, he entered her from behind, allowing her a moment to acclimate to him.

"Oh, Daniel she moaned," and they began to move together, the intensity of the storm increasing though neither one of them, despite being exposed to the elements, noticed in the least.

Blast! She could hardly see, even with the wipers on at full speed. Martha was glad that she was almost home, and pulled over gratefully as she shut off the car. She took a deep breath, collecting herself for her run through the rain, noting that the Captain must indeed be in a rage for the weather to be so bad out here.

She looked up at the house and through a flash of lightning saw that the balcony windows were open, but the house was dark. Carolyn must have gone out and forgotten to shut them. Well, no sense in the whole house getting wet. Once she was inside she would make sure all the windows were shut, and she would start with the most obvious. Then when she was done she would have a word with the Captain and find out what it was that had him in such a foul mood now.

A loud crack of thunder sounded just as she got out of the car. Good Lord! Why was that thunder so loud?

"Carolyn, you're everything to me," he gasped as he pounded her against the wheel.

She just made a sound of encouragement, enjoying this more than she ever thought possible, pleasure washing over her as she was making his fantasy come true.

The lights on the stairway flickered, but stayed on despite the storm and Martha breathed a sigh of relief. After a quick look around the downstairs she saw that only a couple of windows were open to the storm, and just barely. Deeming that acceptable she headed up to Carolyn's room knowing that the wood floor up there must be soaked by now as the horrendous storm had been raging since she returned home, yet she heard no shouting or yelling as the Captain and Carolyn were prone to do when they were fighting. What in the hell was going on?

The Captain and his lady screamed in unison as an extremely loud thunderclap erupted overhead, and after a moment, muscles relaxed and they sank against one another, still joined together.

Martha screamed as the thunder reverberated through the house and shook its foundations, but before Carolyn's bedroom could blow away she knew she had to get those windows closed. She threw open the door and in the immediate flash of lightning saw two people together on the balcony. Not able to process what she was seeing, she went to the balcony windows, noting that the storm had abated and was now back to a generic, garden variety thunderstorm. When she walked through the door is when she saw them.

"Oh, my love," he said in a low voice, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"You're pretty fantastic yourself." She turned her head and he gave her a brief kiss. "The storm has lessened. That was you?" she laughed.

Sheepishly, he nodded. "You have quite stirred my passions."

"Oh, God! Not again," Martha groaned in exasperation, noting their positioning and seeing the Captain's trousers on the floor. Before she could look at them again though, a blanket had appeared over the two of them.

"Martha's here," he whispered in Carolyn's ear and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

She suddenly felt like a very naughty child caught by her mother and couldn't quite suppress a giggle.

"And I cannot quite leave as we are otherwise…engaged, joined, attached…"

"…coupled, united, connected…" Carolyn supplied helpfully, and they both began to giggle like school children.

"I've heard of joined at the hip, but you two are ridiculous," Martha gave them a scolding look.

"My love, we are entwined in many ways, are we not?" he whispered in her ear, laughter in his voice.

With a silly smile, Carolyn turned to look at Martha, still nestled in her Captain's arms. "How much, Martha?"

"Carolyn?" Martha regarded her with a knowing smile.

"How much do you want to keep quiet about this?"

"Oh, not much. A week's paid vacation would work nicely."

"Done," the Captain said.

"Daniel," Carolyn protested.

"We are not going to quibble my dear," he shifted slightly and she felt him in her, still reminded of their incriminating position, despite the blanket that now covered them.

"You have another week's paid vacation," Carolyn said with a resigned smile. "Now could you…."

"I know, I know, I'm ruining the moment." Martha looked at them and dissolved into laughter before their eyes. "You two….oh, my God. I'm afraid to find out what you're going to do next."

"Martha, if you don't mind," the Captain was politely asking her to leave though she was sure he could still somehow force her out the door with his ghostly abilities if he so chose.

"Going, going," she said, still laughing as she left. "I'm the one who needs to write a book…"

Then she was gone, the door shut behind her.

Carolyn sighed as the blanket disappeared and Daniel disengaged himself from their conjoined position. He turned her around, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, thoroughly but with the great love that he felt for her. Kisses soft and sweet in the aftermath of the great passion they had just shared.

"You are my everything," he said, his blue eyes filled with his love for her.

"And you are mine," she whispered, and he saw her love for him in her green eyes.

"But blast it, Carolyn, what do we do about Martha?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has the most confounded sense of bad timing I have ever seen."

"Yeah, well our own fault I guess. We didn't exactly lock the door either time."

"But there was no one in the house."

"Yeah, well. Just a little expensive, I guess. I think I can afford it." She frowned and looked into his face. "I hope you have more book material. At this rate Martha will be able to retire early."

"We will simply have to be more discrete in the future."

"We tried that this time and look what happened."

"An anomaly, it cannot possibly happen again," he assured her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You're probably right" she leaned in and gave him a loving kiss. "But we'd better get cleaned up, that was quite a session." She regarded him in appreciation.

"Everything to me…." He whispered, and she thought she would melt from the look of adoration in his eyes. "But indeed you are right. We must clean up from our…activities…and think about facing Martha again." He paused. "Do you think I should also gain her good will with a present?"

"That, my dear Captain, is up to you. Time for me to go to clean up, are you coming?" she asked over her shoulder and winced when she realized what she had said and his all knowing look.

"Are you implying we should go for another round?" he asked, grinning lewdly.

"Maybe something more traditional later, until then get a hold of yourself…" she said and felt herself blush. He was about to make some wise crack when she held up her hand and he shut his mouth. He nodded and after pulling up his trousers obediently followed her to the bathroom.

About half an hour later the Carolyn and the Captain made their way downstairs; they walked into the kitchen hand in hand to find Martha sitting at the kitchen table nursing a brandy.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," she said looking at the two of them.

"Of course not, my brandy is your brandy," said the Captain. "Feel free to imbibe."

"At this rate I may be imbibing a lot." She looked at the two of them still grinning and so obviously in love that it almost hurt her eyes to look at the glow coming from them. "What is it with you two? You act like to love struck teenagers."

"We do not," Daniel rumbled and drew himself up straight.

"We kind of do," Carolyn admitted and smiled at her man.

"Can't you plan for when no one is around?" Martha asked.

"We do but you always come back!" the Captain groused.

"All right, you may have a point. But in each instance I was just trying to do my job. I had no idea you two were well…frolicking shall we say?" She gave them an amused smile. Carolyn blushed down to the roots of her hair, and Daniel looked at a most interesting piece of the ceiling for a few moments.

"And the storm today, my Lord! I've never heard it so loud, not even when you have been in one of your worst rages!" She looked pointedly at the Captain. "That was you? At least partly?"

"Yes, partly." He exchanged a small smile with Carolyn, who was blushing again.

"Then what in the hell was going on? You weren't mad were you?" She gave the Captain a reprimanding look.

"No, I assure you, I was not angry at all."

"Then what?" She stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments and then her eyes widened in astonishment. "No? Really? You thunder for things other than anger?"

The Captain had somehow found a way to blush in his corporeal state and was not turning a lovely shade of red which almost matched the color that Carolyn had already achieved, but she had a head start.

"You thunder when you…well…when you…" Martha started, all of the pieces rapidly fitting together in her head.

"I just remembered that I promised to do an errand for Claymore," the Captain said reaching for the first excuse he could think of, and vanished without another word.

"Coward!" Carolyn hissed at the spot he had so recently occupied.

"Oh my Lord!" Martha was laughing outright now that she knew the Captain's new secret. "Oh my Lord, I will never regard thunder in quite the same manner." Still laughing she looked at Carolyn who was ready to drop through the floor in embarrassment. "It sounded like he had quite the stupendous finish. Did you enjoy it?"

"I'm going for a walk," Carolyn said and made for the kitchen door.

"When will you be back?" Martha asked.

"I'm thinking never," Carolyn said, muttering under her breath as she shut the kitchen door behind her.

Martha poured herself another shot of brandy. Yup, no doubt about it, she was going to have to start a journal just to keep up with the happenings at Gull Cottage. Think what she would stumble into with them around if she really tried? Why, it would be a best seller.

Laughing to herself she finished her brandy, and got up so that she could get ready for bed. Life at Gull Cottage was never dull at least not with a certain promiscuous pair in attendance. Shaking her head, she turned out the kitchen lights and made her way up the stairs.

Damn ghost! She thought, but smiled fondly because they were happy and in truth, that was all that mattered.

_Author's note: _

_So what do you think? Shall I continue with this small series? As always I welcome your thoughts and suggestions…_


End file.
